Magic Bullet
by Evendale
Summary: Set at the monastery. When Raquel loses a bet to Sergio, the Professor gets creative with her 'punishment'.


**The monastery**

**10pm**

Sergio was in their room, organizing some papers on his desk, when Raquel came in with a worried expression, holding a little black box like she was afraid it was going to explode.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, and she looked up at him with consternation.

"Tokyo just gave me this."

"What is it?"

"She… she said it was a gift."

They both eyed the box suspiciously.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" she asked him, carefully putting the box down on the table.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad", he said slowly. "Well… _almost _sure."

She pushed the box towards him. "You open it. I don't want anything exploding in my face."

He grasped the lid and then, very gingerly, lifted it off. When he looked inside, his eyebrows shot up and his face turned red.

"What is it?" she asked him.

He cleared his throat. "Well… uhm… it appears to be a… battery operated device for… intimate use."

She grabbed the box from him in disbelief. "She got us a _sex toy_?"

"It seems like it."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Sergio, that girl is _so weird_."

They both stared at the contents of the box. Inside, there was a little silver device, roughly the shape of a large bullet, lying on black velvet next to a remote control.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"I think I'm supposed to insert… that, and then I can control the vibrations with the remote."

"Interesting. Have you used it before?"

"No." She shook her head, flabbergasted. "Sergio, why would Tokyo give me something like this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, amused. "I think this may be her way of apologizing to you, for not trusting you when you first met."

"Apology by sex toy. Okay, yeah, I suppose that's consistent with the rest of her personality."

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Do you want to try it out?"

He hesitated. "Weren't you supposed to be studying part three of the plan tonight?"

She waved a dismissive hand. "I already know part three back to front."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled. "Come on, let's play a little."

He insisted. "This is extremely important, Raquel. We're in the control room, we have to know every part of the plan down to the minutest detail."

She got annoyed. "Alright, if you don't believe me, why don't you ask me some questions about part three and I'll show you I know it."

"You want me to quiz you?"

"Yes. And if I get everything right, we can try out this thing."

"And if you get something wrong?"

"Then I'll study."

He considered this. "Since _you _get something out of it if you get the answers right, _I _should get something out of it if you get the answers wrong. Seems only fair."

She grinned. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

He thought for a moment. "How sure are you about yourself?"

"Pretty sure", she said cockily. "I'll tell you what. If I get even one answer wrong, I'll let you think up some fun activity for us, and I'll do it. Anything you want."

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

She gave him a bold look. "Anything."

He held out his hand. "Seems like we have a deal, Inspectora."

They shook on it, then he sat down on the bed and she sat down in the desk chair.

"Alright", he started. "When the team is inside, how do they keep the police from entering?"

"The little red boxes", she replied promptly.

"Which are?"

"Full of state secrets."

"Where are they?"

"In the smaller safe within the bigger safe."

"How do we get it open?"

"With the Dolphin."

"Who's that?"

"The director of the bank."

"What if he's incapacitated or unwilling to open the safe?"

"We blow it up."

He went on and on, asking her questions about every detail of part three. She kept answering smoothly, until they came to a contingency plan that was so unlikely to have to be implemented, that it couldn't even be called a plan B anymore, but rather a plan Z. She slowed down then, trying to remember. Finally, he asked her a question she couldn't answer. When she remained quiet, a slow smile crept over his face.

"You don't know."

"Let me think for a minute!"

"If you don't know it now, you don't know it."

She sighed. "Alright. Give me the file, I'll run through it again."

He passed her the documents.

"And don't forget about our deal", he reminded her.

She flashed him a smile. "Of course. Have you thought of something already?"

His eyes shone with amusement. "Oh, I have."

"Tell me."

He took the little black box off the table and took out the device. "I want you to wear this tomorrow… all day."

Her eyes widened. "In front of _everyone_?"

"They don't need to know. And I will keep the remote, to… _remind _you every once in a while that I'm thinking about you." He smiled. "Let's see how good your poker face is."

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then burst out laughing. "God, Sergio, that's… that's positively _Machiavellian_."

He grinned. "Are you in?"

"No!" she exclaimed, still laughing, pushing the box away. "You're insane!"

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck. "You did promise…" he said in her ear, his voice low. "Anything I wanted… Aren't you a woman of your word, Inspectora?"

She hesitated. "Usually I am… but this…"

He nuzzled her ear. "Nobody needs to know. A little secret… just for you and me."

He knew he was swaying her. She wasn't one to turn down a challenge. He kissed her neck again, and she relented.

"Oh, alright then. You have a dirty, dirty mind, Professor, but fine."

He grinned and released her. She returned to studying, and an hour later, they went to bed.

…

The next morning, he got the device out of its box and held it out to her as she was dressing.

"Don't forget this", he smiled.

She sighed, then took it from him. "Alright, help me out."

She lay down on the bed, and he helped her insert it. She shifted her hips experimentally.

"Can you feel it?" he asked.

"Yes. It's kind of like a tampon, but bigger. I can feel it, but it's not uncomfortable, just some pressure."

"Good", he said. "Now, under no circumstances are you allowed to take this out on your own. _I'm _the only one who's allowed to remove it. Agreed?"

"Fine."

He took the remote control out of the box and slipped it into his pocket.

"Aren't we going to try it out now?" she asked. "So I know how it feels?"

"No", he shook his head, smiling. "I think I'll leave that a surprise for later."

"Oh, have it your way", she said huffily, brushing past him on her way to the bathroom. "You smug bastard."

As she was in the bathroom, he took out the remote again and studied it. It had an on/off switch, a dial with numbers from 1 to 10, which he assumed indicated strength of the vibration, and a button to vary between 'continuous vibration' and 'pulsing vibration'. He put the remote back in his pocket with a broad smile. He had a feeling that this was going to be a good day.

…

When they walked down to breakfast, he noticed that she carried herself rather stiffly, tense with anticipation. He didn't touch the remote, however… not yet. The others met them with cheerful 'good mornings' and for a while, the room was full of the bustle of getting food and plates and cutlery on the table. He took a seat, and Raquel sat down on the opposite side from him, eyeing him warily. He pretended not to notice, heaped eggs onto his plate, and started eating like there was nothing else on his mind. He waited until she was entirely preoccupied with her own food, then discreetly took out the remote. He turned the dial to 5, then pressed 'on' for just a second, almost immediately turning it off again. It was enough, however. Across the table, she gasped audibly and dropped her fork. Everyone turned to look at her, and she quickly turned the gasp into a cough.

"Something in my throat", she said, waving their concern away. "It's nothing."

When everyone was once again occupied with their own plate, she shot him a filthy look, but he only grinned at her and continued eating.

She was on tenterhooks all morning, and seemed distracted when people talked to her. He kept turning the device on and off at irregular intervals, just short bursts to keep her on her toes. He had to admire her composure. The first few times, she twitched a little, but towards the end of the morning, she merely stiffened for a moment, keeping a straight face.

During lunch, she kept shooting wary looks his way, but he let her eat in peace. This only seemed to make her more suspicious, and rightly so, because he was merely waiting for the right moment. It arrived after lunch, when he saw her talking to Mónica on the other side of the courtyard. He pretended to read, but secretly took out the remote. He turned the dial to 1, then turned it on. This time, however, he didn't immediately turn it off again. After a few seconds, he saw her shift her hips rather uncomfortably, but she kept talking to Mónica. Suppressing a smile, he began, very slowly, to turn the dial up. Discomfort began to radiate from every line of her body. To his delight, he saw a deep red blush creep up her cheeks, until her entire face was scarlet.

"Raquel, are you alright?" he heard Mónica ask her. "You look a little flushed, do you have a fever?"

Raquel gave her a tight smile and said: "I don't think so, but do you maybe have an aspirin?"

"Of course", Mónica said, then walked off to her room.

Raquel turned to him, and the look she gave him was absolutely murderous. He turned the device off, grinned at her, waved, and then got the hell out of the courtyard.

…

For his own safety, he decided not to tease her again until dinner time. When everyone was gathered around the big table in the courtyard, he waited until her plate was full before taking out the remote again. He turned the dial to 2, but this time he pressed the button for 'pulsing vibration'. He turned it on, slipped the remote back into his pocket and started eating. She was sitting across from him again, so he could observe her as the soft, continuous pulsing began to take its toll on her. At first, she didn't react, eating her food with perfect composure, but when the vibration didn't stop, he could see the cracks begin to show in her façade. Slowly but surely, she started showing every sign of sexual arousal: her pupils dilated, making her eyes appear dark, then her chest began to flush, and her breathing quickened. After a while, she began shifting uncomfortably in her seat, and he realized with satisfaction that she wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

He was proven right when Mónica turned once again to Raquel, an expression of worry on her face.

"Raquel, are you sure you're feeling well? Maybe you do have a fever?"

"Maybe I do", she said, shooting a poisonous glance in his direction. "I think I'd better go and lie down for a minute."

She got up, and walked around the table in the direction of the bedrooms. When she passed his chair, she twined her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and twisted sharply.

He suppressed a grin and waited a few more minutes, then he rose too.

"I'd better go check on her."

He opened the door to their bedroom, grinning, but a little trepidatious, too.

"How are you doing?" he got out, before she pushed the door shut behind him and slammed him up against it.

"Turn it off", she said, her face only inches from his. "Turn it off _now_."

He held up his hands soothingly, still grinning. "Alright, alright, no need to get violent."

He took the remote out of his pocket and she grabbed it from him, pushed the 'off' button, then threw it across the room.

"Better?" he asked her, but she wasn't so forgiving.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him hard against the door again. "You're a bastard, you know that? That stupid pulsing at the end was driving me _insane_. Just enough to turn me on, but not enough to be satisfying, _god_."

"I'm sorry", he tried, but he was sure he couldn't be very convincing with that smug smile on his face.

"You can beg my forgiveness later", she snapped. "For now, make yourself useful – I've never been hornier in my _life, _so I want you to fuck me and I want it _now_."

"Don't you want to go finish your dinner first?" he asked her innocently, and she glared.

"If you're not fucking me within five minutes, I _swear to god _ I will pull my gun on you."

"You don't have a gun", he pointed out.

"There's one in that drawer over there and I'm not afraid to use it."

"You wouldn't", he said.

She brought her face dangerously close to him. "Want to find out?"

The next moment, they were kissing fiercely and she pulled several buttons off his shirt in her haste to take it off. Shedding clothes left and right, they fell onto the bed in a naked heap.

"Get that thing out of me", she gasped, and he pulled it out by its little string and tossed it away.

She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, and he grabbed her hips as she lowered herself down on him. For a moment, her nails bit into his chest as she closed her eyes tight, savoring the sensation of feeling him inside her.

"Oh, yes", she breathed, "much better."

She started riding him, hard, like she couldn't get enough of him. He was soon breathing fast but he kept a tight rein on himself. He didn't want to know what she'd do to him if he came first.

"It's not enough", she complained after a while. "I can still feel the buzzing."

She got off him and went down on her hands and knees, breathing hard. "Get behind me."

He obeyed her without question, took her by the hips and thrust in deeply. She let out a loud moan, and he hoped everyone else was still downstairs at the table. This didn't seem like the right moment to ask her to be quiet.

"Harder", she whispered, and he gripped her hips tighter and quickened his pace. She groaned. "It's still not enough."

"There's not enough resistance", he panted. "Grab on to the headboard."

They moved forward a little and she gripped the headboard with both hands. Now when he pushed in, she barely shifted, and that finally gave her the pressure she wanted.

"God yes", she gasped, as he thrust in again and again. He moved one hand around her hip to slip it between her legs, but she pushed it away.

"Not yet", she panted. "Just a little longer."

He gritted his teeth and tried to keep control of the tension building inside him. She was making it very hard for him by moaning deliciously with every thrust, and when she tilted her hips and became even tighter around him, he thought for a moment that he was lost. Taking a deep breath, he managed to regain control and continue, but he prayed she wouldn't make him wait much longer.

"Now", she whispered, and he wrapped his arm around her hip, pressing his fingers to the sensitive spot between her legs. She immediately began to tremble, gripping the headboard even tighter, and then she clenched around him with such a loud cry he was afraid it could be heard all the way down in the courtyard. He didn't much care, however, because he could finally let go himself, and he pushed into her with a groan, his fingers tight on her hips, releasing the pent-up tension with a long, shuddering breath.

They both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, and he had trouble catching his breath. For several long moments, they just lay there, panting, cooling off. Then he turned to her.

"Better?"

"Yes", she whispered back. "Much better. Thank you. That was amazing."

He privately agreed. Then he glanced down her body and a look of horror appeared in his eyes.

"Oh god, Raquel, I'm so sorry!'

"What?" She followed his gaze down her own body and saw the imprint of his fingers on her hips, a vivid, burning red.

"I hurt you!" he said, a stricken look on his face.

She hastened to reassure him. "No, _mi amor_, you didn't hurt me. You were wonderful. It's just a little red, I don't feel it at all."

"Do you think it will bruise?" he whispered, tracing the marks with a careful fingertip.

"No", she said with certainty. She was an expert on bruises.

"Are you sure?" he asked, bending down and covering the area with little fluttering kisses that made her smile.

"Yes. It'll fade in an hour or so."

The relief on his face struck her unexpectedly deeply. She remembered the pride her ex-husband had always seemed to take in her bruises. Suddenly she found that she was ready to forgive him for the day. She cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you still mad?" he whispered after a while.

"No", she said. "But if you ever do that to me again, I'll kill you."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I think you held up very nicely. Well, right up until the end."

"I'm glad _you _had a fun day, at least", she said drily.

He kissed her hair. "The _best_."

"I'm going to get you back for this one day, you know that, right?"

He grinned. "Really? How?"

"Oh, I don't know how, and I don't know when, but there will come a time when you will _rue the day _you thought of your little game."

He hugged her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"Bring it on", he whispered. "I can't wait."


End file.
